Hallows Eve Confessions
by LadyFrankie
Summary: This was inspired by "Until The Day It Becomes A Pumpkin" episode, when Haruhi gets caught with Hikaru in the net. Especially when she leans over him and he shamelessly...*Clears throat(that's inside)* But instead of Hikaru, It's Neko! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Hallows Eve Confessions

This isn't the Fanfic that I originally wanted to upload, but whatever. I am like super attracted to Nekozawa, and people seem to forget him… which really and truly makes me sad. This was inspired by "Until The Day It Becomes A Pumpkin" episode, when Haruhi gets caught with Hikaru in the net. Especially when she leans over him and he shamelessly stares right at her boobs… But instead of Hikaru, It's Neko! YAY!

Hikaru, Kaoru, Soga, and I ran down the long school hall far away from that damn skull and the creepy ass figure that dropped it. I was in front, then Soga, then the twins. Soga was screaming like a madman, the twins were holding onto each other for dear life, and I just really wanted to ditch all of them before we were chased. I made a quick turn and they all kept running straight.

To ensure not being followed I ran down the corridor I was standing at so no one could see me. A ways down the hall I heard a deep voice yell something about not running any further, but thinking it was another ghoul, I ran faster. While running, something big slammed into my side and enveloped me in its arms. Then we both tripped over a small cord and a huge net came up from underneath us. The jarr from both attacks made me thoroughly confused. Then I realized I was trapped with some psycho in a net.

I flipped completely out and pushed him off me, while trying to put as much distance as I could between us in such a little space. "Yeah, that's how women usually respond to me…" said the deep voice. I froze, that voice… "Nekozawa?" I asked grabbing the figure's shoulders to angle them upwards. When I could finally see them, I saw that it was Neko. "God, Nekozawa you scared the crap outta me!" I scolded him, but I relaxed and my body slid down a little to the very bottom of the net next to his.

"Hehe… yeah, I really wasn't trying to catch you. You're the last person I wanted to catch, you just kinda got in the way," he said. Offended, I said, "Ohh I'm soo absolutely sorry for getting in your way then. And also, why the hell did you put a trap in the middle of a hall way?! That's ridiculous!"

"I didn't mean it like that" he mumbled. "Oh really, then what did you mean exactly?!" I said sarcastically. "Well I really wanted to get the three idiots captured before I found you, they might try to interfere…" he said with a strange glint in his eye.

"Uhh… interfere…with what…?" I stammered.

Neko sighed and said," the twins seemed to have found out something and I really don't want them to tell you before I do, so you get the whole story." "Oh, well then what's wrong?"

"Uhm nothing's wrong, but I'll tell you after we get out… it could make things a bit weird..."

'Make things weird? What's that even supposed to mean?' I thought. I looked up at him, noticing that he looked nervous. Could he have noticed that I like him?! Ohh god no! He probably thinks I'm like stalking him or something because I always stare at him!

"You might as well just say it, I already know what your gonna say." I said sadly.

"Oh, well then I see you don't feel the same…"

"Wait what? Yeah I don't feel the same. I like you but you probably think I'm some kind of creepy stalker…"

"What?! I like you too! And I'm the one who stares at you and does curses, why would you be the creepy one?"

And Scene! I'm not at all happy with this, it's just like the back story and the title sucks sooo badly, but I promised an update! And since I defiantly lied about… uh… something…..*COUGH*the Alice in Wonderland fics*COUGH* I made myself uphold this promise!

I got really tired of writing "He Said" and "She Said" (I say **I own the DJ**(haha love that song)) so I just quit and separated them with spaces….. I'm very tired so goodnight.

Your Authoress,

Momo

P.S. LOVE ME LIKE MONEYYYYY

Seriously though,

Momo


	2. Chapter 2

Hallows Eve Confessions

Okay poopels, I am back. I have become one of _those_ writers, you know what I'm talkin about, the ones that don't update. This is something I never wanted to be, and I have realized (thanks to a certain sweetheart) that that's what I've become. So, here you are a hopefully good story and a hopefully good lemon as well (wink wink).

RECAP TIME~~

"You might as well just say it, I already know what your gonna say." I said sadly.

"Oh, well then I see you don't feel the same…"

"Wait what? Yeah I don't feel the same. I like you but you probably think I'm some kind of creepy stalker…"

"What?! I like you too! And I'm the one who stares at you and does curses, why would you be the creepy one?"

I couldn't stop smiling at what he said, "You really do like me though?" I asked uncertainly.

"Well, yes. You are the only thing I ever think about… 'mumble mumble…"

"What was that that you just said?" I asked him coming closer to hear him better.

His eyes went wide as though he didn't even mean to mumble anything and his face blushed from his pale cheeks to his adorable ears. "I didn't mean to…." He said barely a whisper.

Just wanting to tease him I sweetly said, "Does it have anything to do about when you think of me?"

His face impossibly flushed more and his eyes wouldn't meet mine. I came closer, twisting my fingers in the net on both sides of his chest. "Neko when do think about me?" I asked with my face right next to his.

"At night" he said quickly but very quietly. I stared for a moment not understanding what he meant. 'He thinks about me… at night..? What's that even… Ohh! The realization of what he meant slammed into me.

"You think of me… when you..?" I asked quietly. He nodded ashamed looking. His utter embarrassment at a completely natural thing made me smile, but I kept it hidden from him. "Do you do it often?" I asked, trying to sound serious. He didn't respond, instead he closed his eyes tight and shuddered. "Because, I think it's hot to be the object of someone's fantasies, especially if I like that person." After I said that I got closer to the side of his face and breathed into his ear. A moan like gasp escaped his lips and I crawled closer, my knees on either side of his thighs.

"Neko?" I asked grabbing his face gently and turning it towards mine.

"I can't help it… you're the only thing I can ever think about, so… when that happens, images of you are the only thing I can think of…" he stammered out.

"Well Neko," I said before looking him in the eyes and slowly looking down his body stopping at the hard bulge under his jeans. I put my hands on his thighs, slowly trailing them up as my eyes went back to his. His cloudy eyes looked into mine as my hands grabbed the top of his jeans, my fingertips under the top of his briefs. I leaned in by his ear a sexily whispered, "I'd be willing to forgive you if sometime you tell me what exactly you think about." His already ragged breaths became choppier and his hands grasped my hips. Just to get more a rise out of him, I licked his ear and wiggled my fingers slowly deeper into his pants. A moan escaped his lips as he threw his head back and bucked his hips up lightly, clearly asking for more hand action.

I breathily laughed as I took my hands out of his pants and pushed them up running over his nipples and twining around his neck. His disappointment of my hands leaving his pants disappeared as we began kissing. While kissing his hands moved up from my hips and cupped my breasts. I fervently unbuttoned my dress shirt exposing my lace covered breasts to him (thank god this was an after school event or I'd be wearing my bindings). He stopped kissing me a stared, tentatively touching the lace's edge with his finger. He quickly grabbed my waist again and pulled me closer to him, so I was now straddling his hips.

My boobs were now directly in front of his face and I could feel his heated breath as he panted. I moaned and pushed my hips forward as he licked the skin beside the lace. Groaning because of the contact with is hard member he pushed his face into my breasts. He pulled me closer encasing his bulge with my body, and ground his erection into me while kissing my collar bone.

I stopped him and said, "Why don't we take this somewhere more private since the others are still roaming the halls?"

Sighing sadly he nodded in agreement and said, "We could go to my room…?"

"Yes we'll do that, but first I need you to be good because I need to concentrate in this." I shifted up higher and pulled out my sewing kit scissors to cut some of the rope. Neko put his hands on my hips saying that it was only so I didn't fall. "Sure, sure" I said mock agreeing with him.

Sorry darlings but that's it for now. I will be updating soon (That is a SWEAR), I mean like tomorrow soon. Hope it was all good, I think I like it =)

Love to all, and to all a goodnight~~,

Momo


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, okay, I know…. But this time I actually have a fo realz reason for disappearing for a while. I caught some weird flu-like thing. I am actually scared to think of how I got it because the friend that always gets me sick moved. We joked that it was 'withdraw' but maybe that's the case, I mean she also got sick o-O how odd.

So here is the last installment for HEC, hope it's good….. and that you are not too mad…..

~~~0000000~~~

Finally the stupid rope was cut enough for us to squeeze out of our little entrapment. I went first, and of course Neko, being a 'gentleman', made sure I didn't fall by holding my body close to his, as to not slip. When he too was out we held close to each other and slowly made our way down the corridor when suddenly we could hear two sets of screams that sounded almost exactly alike. "Well, damn" I said before Neko picked me up and sprinted away from the loud noise.

"Why are you carrying me?" I asked. Neko's reaction was quite comical, as he held me tighter smushing our bodies closer, and grunting out, "The twins will ruin _everything_." I laughed and stared over his shoulder, watching for two identical demons.

Eventually his pace slowed, but he absolutely refused to put me down. In my defiant nature, I decided to at least make the situation more difficult for him. Feigning acceptance I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck and stayed there. When he decided I wasn't going to do anything I bit his neck and suckled on the skin there. He then turned and pushed me up against the wall, and started grinding into me again.

The earlier fire that burned brightly within us both was once again strong. We kissed as his hips ground circles into my own arousal. His hands squeezed my thighs and he leaned against me harder.

Smiling to myself I innocently asked him, "didn't you say we were going to your room?"

He groaned in annoyance, realizing my motives. "Fine, but I'm still not putting you down."

"Fine, then I won't stop" I retorted sassily.

I was driving him crazy with need. My legs were still wrapped tightly around his lower half, and I was kissing and sucking every inch of his skin that I could currently reach. He tried to hide his feelings to some degree, but I could feel him shudder and his step falter a little every time I bit his sensitive skin. "Finally" he quietly moaned as the music room 3 door came into view. He sped up a bit, and suddenly we were through the door with it closed tightly behind us.

I stopped teasing and kissed him instead. As we moved towards is door he pushed me against the door's jam to turn the knob. Stumbling we walked through a few rooms until we came to his study/second bedroom. He put me down by the bed and I wrapped my arms around his back as we kissed again. His hands grasped my sides roughly and his tongue found its way into my mouth.

I moaned and pushed myself against his erection lightly grinding. He groaned into my neck and began unbuttoning my shirt again. When it was unbuttoned I ripped it from my body, exposing my breasts to him a second time. I wiggled and panted when he started to kiss their fullness.

I put my hands under his shirt, this time intending to take it off. He understood and pulled his shirt off, showing me his sexy toned body. Impatiently I turned him and pushed him down on the bed. I pulled my pants down and straddled a very surprised and horny Umehito. Moaning my name and looking down at my little lace panties, Neko yanked me forward and kissed me again. Smiling a little I pulled one bra strap down, then the other, while biting my lip and looking at the man I was on top of. Neko panted and stared intently at my soon-to-be-uncovered breasts. I slowly unhooked my bra and used Neko's hands to hold each mound. He sighed happily when his hands were the only thing covering me.

He kissed a trail down my neck stopping at my collarbone. As his hands supported my breasts, his thumbs drew light circles around my hard nipples. My back arched when his wandering mouth found its way to them. I was in pure bliss the whole time he explored my body, leaving little love bites in his wake.

After a while I stopped him and ran my hands down his own chest and stomach. I leaned in and kissed him while my hands unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He groaned loudly when the bulge in his underwear was no longer restrained by his jeans. My finger drew squiggles on his navel and my mouth slowly made its way down to it, feeling his smooth skin under my lips. I asked him to bring his hips up so I could take off his pants all the way and gently pulled them off him. I stayed on the floor between his legs and my hands traveled up skimming over his excited friend.

I grabbed his waistband and took his underwear off him, throwing them behind me. I turned my head to the side and kissed his hip down to the inside of his thigh. I did this to the other side careful not to touch his throbbing member. Finally I grabbed the base and massaged up, watching the head bead with precum. Slowly I suck out my tongue and swirled it around the tip. His hands gripped my shoulders as I sucked lightly, tasting the pure essence of Neko.

" Haruhi, I need you" Neko moaned out breathlessly. Giggling lightly I gave him one more lick and crawled up his body. He pushed me down to get on top of me. Licking my ear he ran his hands down my body to my thighs. We kissed again and he hooked his thumbs in the top of my underwear and pulled down. Chunking my panties somewhere in the room behind him, he stared down at my fully unclothed body.

"So many times this has happened in my head, but it's so different now, you're even more beautiful than my mind could make you up to be." said Neko lovingly, cupping my face. I smiled up at him and wound my bare legs around his back. We fiercely kissed and he pressed and rubbed his bare body against mine. Teasingly he rubbed his manhood between my folds; I dug my nails into his back which only turned him on more. "Shall I...?" he asked mockingly. I only whimpered and pressed up against him, almost making the tip enter my core.

He wrapped an arm around my lower back and the other behind my neck. "You're sure, completely?" "Yes dearest, I can't bear not having you inside me for another second" I answered. Smirking, he slowly pushed inside of me, watching my face for signs of wanting him to stop. I only held his shoulders tighter and shuddered.

Once he was inside of me all the way, he put his head down by my neck and added more little love bites to the collection. As our desire to be completely connected grew, our pace quickened.

I could feel my legs shake uncontrollably as a tightening sensation took hold of my body. Our panting both became louder and faster as we neared the end. A few more thrusts later the cord that was tightening within me finally snapped and I clamped down on Neko as I came. Just after that he released inside of me, and we held each other feeling only complete bliss and love.

When our minds came back to the present Neko gently pulled out of me and kissed me on the nose. He lied next to me and I snuggled up against him mumbling an "I love you" under his chin. His arms wrapped around me and he said "I love to too, Haruhi" into my hair. Sleep consumed us both as we lied there happy, content, and completely in love.

~~~The End~~~

I couldn't resist making the end kinda fluffy(ish). Since my smut feels rusty the Alice in Wonderland fics (if ever they get published) might mostly be fluff.

Your Sniffily Authoress,

Momo~~~


End file.
